ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Cold Storm
After being under attack, Ben, Gwen and Keivn find an answer which leads into more questions. (The Rustbucket 3 is being pounded by weapons fire from an unknown craft.) BEN: "Kevin, do what you can to drive them off, I'll distract them." KEVIN: "No promises." BEN: "JETRAY" (Ben swoops toward the attacking craft, attempting to get a clear shot.) JETRAY: "Take this!" '' (Ben fires on the pursing craft, narrowly dodging his blasts.)'' KEVIN: "What's taking so long?" JETRAY: "I'm going as fast as I can!" (The Rustbucket 3 takes a direct hit to it's engine.) GWEN: "Ben!" JETRAY: "Got it!" (Ben takes down the craft, it spirls down towards a remote clearing. Ben swoops down, while the Ruskbucket 3 makes a rough, but stable landing.) KEVIN: "Hey, make sure you can aim properly next time." BEN: "Maybe you might want to fly straight the next time you need help getting someone off your tail." (The group cautiously walks towards the craft, various pieces of broken tech are seen.) GWEN: "Look's like no one's home." BEN: "Could they of escaped before it crashed?" KEVIN: "Doubt it, didn't look like anyone ejected." GWEN: "What about teleportation?" (Kevin notices a small chip on the ground, and picks it up.) KEVIN: "What's this?" (A hissing noise is heard from the craft, and explodes. Gwen shields everyone from the blast.) GWEN: "Apparently they don't want any evidence to survive." KEVIN: "Look's like they missed one." (Albedo is working on repairing the destroyed Omnitrix, and inserting the t''o'kustar ''DNA into the unfinished device.) ALBEDO: "Argh! Your technology is incompatible with the Omnitrix!" ENVOY: "Your technology is too primitive to be compatible with mine. You will need to work a way around it." ALBEDO: "Care to give me some tips? If your smart enough that is." ENVOY: "Poor sarcasm, Albedo. You allowed a false alliance to bring you down, and now you're having trouble fixing a mere device." ALBEDO: "This one is different!" ENVOY: "Because I'm in charge here Albedo. Don't waste your valuable opportunity to get what you want. Besides, I have another mission for you: Will Harangue. You should know him for his dislike towards Tennyson. I want you to bring him here, he must be dealt with." ALBEDO: "Why? Isn't he against Ben Tennyson?" ENVOY: "He is, but his presence is in our way, he can no longer interfere." ALBEDO: "And what will happen to him when I bring him here?" ENVOY: "He will die, slowly. But not before he is reveled to the world for what he really is." (On the Rustbucket 3) GWEN: "Hey, over here." KEVIN: "What now?" BEN: "Find something?" GWEN: "I've been looking over that chip that you found, and it looks like some kind of audio entry from the craft. It's not much since it was damaged. But I think it has some answers. Listen..." "The Envoy has............sent out..............dispatched.........th-e...Galva...........Al..be...o........................track down whereabouts.........possible........Tennyson........attention thought out Bellwood........" BEN: "That's it?" GWEN: "That's it." KEVIN: "The Envoy?" BEN: "That must be who Professor Paradox was talking about." KEVIN: "So, he's the creep that's been causing all of this racket." GWEN: "Albedo must be doing his dirty work." KEVIN: "After the crap he went though with Vilgax, he's still serving?" BEN: "The question is....why?" GWEN: "Maybe the Envoy is promising Albedo something very valuable to him, and is willing to keep his word." KEVIN: "Wouldn't be surprised if he betrayed him." Major Events * Jetray makes his debut. Characters Heroes * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin Villains: * Envoy * Albedo Category:Revan100 Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Episodes